Self Realization
by The Little Violist Composer
Summary: Calzona one-shots, set anytime really.
1. Self Realization

I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would be dating Arizona…just saying.

After a long grueling day of surgery, Arizona made her trek to Joe's bar. Wandering wherever her feet took her, the destination she set sail for passed her in a blur of colors. After what seemed to be hours, but in reality was only about one, she stopped and looked at her surroundings. Standing outside of the house she had looked into buying about a month beforehand. A month before her Calliope's womb began to ache and scream that it was beginning to shrivel. A month before she finally caught up with life and realized that as a surgeon, her biological clock was ticking. As she ran from her problems and found herself here, she realized she was in fact, the girl in the back of the classroom chewing on her hair. As a doctor with many years of school she never partied, and never took time for self realization.

She turns around and is confronted by a bay view window. Through the window she sees a Latina, very much like her Latin lover, holding up a newborn baby with blonde ringlet curls puffing out around her head. A man walks up and takes the baby and starts cooing to it, but what peaks the pediatric surgeon's interest is in fact, the blonde woman with ringlet curls who walks in the room. She walks in and wraps her arms around the Latina and places her head on her shoulder, and whispers what she can only imagine to be sweet nothings in her ear. The Latina then grabs the blonde's hand and spins to face her. Immediately thereafter they are met with their bundle of joy in their arms.

Only then does Arizona realize that, that is what she wants with her Calliope. A family, a nice house and love. With only that, she could survive. It may be 6 pm but she pulls out her Blackberry and calls her former realtor, and places an offer on the house she is standing in front of. It had everything they needed. It wasn't an Easter basket, nor a bat cave, had plenty of room and a decent backyard. Everything one needs for building a family.

Arizona walked back home, all the while thinking of ways to tell Calliope. The first thing that came to mind was how they were going to have the kids. With that she once again pulled out her Blackberry. After two rings she received a response.

"Hello, Addison Montgomery."

"Hey, Addison, it's Arizona. I finally got myself together and realized that I do want kids. More importantly that Callie is what I want, and if she wants kids and it makes her happy, I'm happy. I just put an offer on a house and have had an engagement ring in the back of my sock drawer for about three months. I was wondering if you would do our IVF for our kids?"

"Wow, you've done quite a bit of self realization all in one night. I can book you for in about 2 months, namely to give you some time to think it through and make sure you're positive about this. And let me know how the proposal goes!"

"Thanks, Addison. Please don't tell Calliope or anyone any of this please…I want to be the one to tell her."

"You got it, Robbins. Talk to you later"

"Bye Addie."

Finally at this point she could see the Emerald City bar coming into view. She decided instead she was heading back to her apartment to wait for Calliope. They had been teetering on the edge, both of them wanting to keep going, but neither knowing where they were headed. She finally knew where they were headed. As she set the table for two, Callie walked in.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"The first rule of how to treat any woman right is to wine and dine her, so I cooked us a light pasta with some wine, and a side of salad."

"Well, it looks and smells quite good, and after the shift I just had, some relaxation is needed."

The rest of their dinner went by with small talk, until finally Arizona summoned some of her nerve. Getting down on one knee in front of Callie, she pulled out her black velvet box and opened it.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I love you. You have been beautiful to me since the day I walked into the dirty bar bathroom and kissed you, and will be until the day you die. I want to spend forever with you, Calliope. I want to make you happy, which your happiness will fuel my own. I want to have all kinds of kids with you and maybe even a few chickens. Calliope, I want forever and a life with you. Marry me?"

She hadn't even heard the response before she was tackled to the floor and kissed with a passion that could never be surpassed. Finally through the muffled repetition she made out that she had said yes. As she slid the ring on her fiancés finger, she knew that her all she needed was that bit of self realization.


	2. Running

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

A/N Hey, I got such great feedback and so many story alerts I've decided to try to make this some Calzona one shots. Two positive reviews and one negative! I know not many people read these, but I appreciate reviews, not because I need them. Truthfully I write without them. I enjoy using them to grow as a writer, so thanks for the past, present and future reviews to assist me!

Running

Running, running. That's all that's on the Blonde Peds surgeons mind as she races through the halls of Seattle Grace. Six kids had died on her watch today, five of whom were under her knife. Her cold, hard, surgical steel 10 blade. As she is running through the halls, she lacks the freeness of the wind whipping through her ringlets. It is then Arizona realizes she was in such a rush to get out of there she still has her scrub cap and one of her surgical gowns on.

She needed to get away, to go anywhere, anywhere but the third floor. As she rounds to the staircase, her first instinct is instead to head back to the second floor. She then realizes how detrimental it may be to the tiny humans to see her this way. She races up the stairs behind her and passes the nurses' station in the orthopedics wing in a blur of blue and pink, racing into the nearest on-call room.

Callie feels a surge of wind pass her and an intoxicating scent envelope her. She looks up expecting to see her wife, rather than the racing blur of blue that just slid into the on-call room. She hands the chart she was working on to the nurse and follows the blonde. It breaks Callie's heart to watch her wife sob so hard, shaking violently enough to put any epileptic to shame.

Callie walks over to Arizona and takes her up in her arms and holds her. Arizona hugs her Calliope, holding on for dear life. Holding on like she wishes her patients had been able to. Callie takes off her scrub cap and gently runs her fingers through the soft, blonde locks. As the blondes breathing begins to slow, no words are needed. Blue eyes meet brown and lips are met tenderly. As the Peds surgeon cuddles up against the Ortho goddess' chest, she recounts the events of the day. She finally realized where she had been running. She was running home, into Calliope's arms. After all, home is where the heart is, and the Latina has always held hers.

A/N No offense to epileptics!


	3. Nightshift

I do not own Grey's Anatomy, per usual…

4:51. She rolls back to her left side and buries her face in her girlfriend's pillow. An eternity later she rolls back over and looks at the clock again. 4:53 am. Finally she succumbs to the fact that she won't be getting any more sleep today. Dragging herself out of bed she turns on the coffee pot. The constant drip of the coffee is like a jackhammer to her solitude, which makes her realize how lonely she feels. She picks up her phone and checks her messages.

The only message on her blackberry makes her smile.

From: Arizona Robbins 4:58 am

"If you're missing me as much as I'm missing you, then you're counting the minutes too. 182 more minutes 'til I'm off. I love you."

Callie takes a cup of coffee into the living room and cuddles up in a blanket watching the news. Soon enough sleep overcomes her. The next thing she knows, strong, feminine arms are wrapped around her waist and she is kissed. An unmistakable scent overwhelms her and she cuddles closer into the body warming her.

"How was work today?"

"Are you honestly asking how the nightshift was with the tiny humans?" Arizona just chuckles. "Thankfully most of the kids were sleeping, and I had one kid come in with a broken Femur from a game of Star Wars with baseball bats gone wrong."

The blonde then flips their position so Callie's head is on her chest and her body is overlapping hers. She bends her head down and places a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. As much as she may hate the nightshift, she loves coming home from it.


	4. Reliving Memories

I don't own Grey's…stop making me say it! IT HURTS MY FEELINGS!

Reliving Memories

Callie walked into the bar bathroom, smiling when she saw the figure in front of her. She was fixing her golden blonde curls, or rinsing her face…something along the hygienic lines.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Peds, right?"

"Yeah, right. Hi!"

"I'm Calliope Torres, Orthopedic Surgery. I've seen you at the hospital."

Arizona just chuckles.

"You okay?" the Latina asks full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm-"

"People talk, where we work. People talk…a lot. So for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you I know things about you. Cuz people talk."

"Oh...you mean…"

Callie smiles and nods.

"Terrific," the blonde replies sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, the talk…people really like you over there. They they respect you and they're concerned, and interested…they really like you. Some of them **really **like you. You just, you look upset. And I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."

Arizona laughs again. "Care to give me some names?

Callie then leans over and kisses Arizona.

"I think you'll know."

She smiles at Arizona, and the Peds surgeon leans in and kisses her again.

"Calliope...I think it was a little more romantic when I did it…but this was still cute."

"Happy anniversary, Arizona."

"Two years already. I love you."

"You do?"

Arizona smiles knowingly. "I do."

"I love you too."

A/N thanks for the awesome reviews!

I just thought this is something corny and loving our favorite couple would do.


End file.
